De simples mots
by CuteCiboulette
Summary: Traduction. Trois fois où Stiles dit Je t'aime sans y prendre garde et une fois où Derek le dit à son tour.


Titre : _De simples mots_

Auteur : Melly the Hun (sur AO3)

Traductrice : CuteCiboulette

Traduit en février / mars 2015

Dis/claimer : seule la traduction française m'appartient

Résumé : _Trois fois où Stiles dit Je t'aime sans y prendre garde et une fois où Derek le dit à son tour_

* * *

_De simples mots_

Stiles est un enfoiré et la toute première fois qu'il dit à Derek qu'il l'aime, c'est quand il lui apporte un café lors d'une longue nuit de recherches.

« Oh Dieu, je t'aime ! » s'exclame Stiles avec reconnaissance en s'emparant du café chaud que tient Derek. « Mec, t'es carrément le meilleur, les mots me manquent pour décrire à quel point ! »

Stiles ne prête pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il a dit (encore moins à que ce soit quelque chose de compromettant), il se contente de baigner dans un océan de gratitude car de la caféine était venue à lui telle une lumière divine. Il ne remarque pas combien Derek devient silencieux après ça ni qu'il n'est plus constamment sur son dos, comme ç'avait été le cas avant de s'absenter pour une pause café.

Derek garde les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste en cuir comme un petit garçon mal à l'aise. C'est à la fois attendrissant et étrange aux yeux de Stiles. Il se trouve qu'il aime bien que Derek paraisse toujours plus grand que lui, même si tous deux font environ la même taille. Un pouvoir exsude de tout son corps et c'est quelque chose que Stiles admire énormément. C'est pourquoi il le remarque lorsque Derek se fait timide.

Stiles ne s'attarde pas plus sur le sujet et confie à Derek la tâche de lire avec soin les quelques rouleaux anciens dispersés sur son lit pour le garder occupé.

Il sourit alors qu'il sirote son café et quand il sent de temps à autres les yeux de Derek sur lui.

XxX

La deuxième fois que ça arrive, Stiles est au sol, le pied tordu selon un angle anormal. La nausée le saisit chaque fois qu'il le regarde alors il détourne la tête et garde les yeux clos. Il halète quand la main de Derek effleure gentiment son mollet nu. Il ignore comment il sait à qui elle appartient ; elle est trop grande et chaude pour être à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il s'apprête à lui demander de ne plus toucher sa blessure quand un gémissement de soulagement lui échappe alors que la douleur est soudain aspirée hors de lui. Il rejette la tête en arrière et geint : « Oh bon sang, je t'aime… J'avais oublié que vous pouviez faire ça. »

Il entrouvre les yeux et, plutôt que de songer à ce qu'il vient de dire, son attention se cristallise sur la figure éclaboussée de sang de Derek. Une plaie au sommet du crâne de ce dernier ne semble pas se refermer aussi vite qu'elle le devrait. Stiles tend les doigts pour lui toucher le visage.

« Merde… est-ce que ça va ? »

Derek acquiesce et ajoute d'un ton bourru : « Je vais bien.

— Merci de m'avoir sauvé », choisit de répondre Stiles, ôtant sa main pour reporter son poids sur ses paumes.

Derek grimace et grommèle : « Tu as quand même été blessé. »

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel et lui donne une bourrade amicale.

« Arrête de faire ton Caliméro. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, je peux me remettre d'une fracture. »

Derek soupire et ne concède le point qu'après avoir vu le sourire chaleureux que Stiles lui adresse. Il refocalise son attention là où il draine la douleur de Stiles. Celui-ci ferme à nouveau les yeux et se laisse aller de soulagement.

XxX

La troisième fois, c'est à peine si ça se produit.

Stiles est endormi sur le canapé de Derek, la tête posée sur la cuisse de ce dernier. Scott dort dans le fauteuil, Kira elle aussi assoupie sur ses genoux. Le menu principal du DVD passe en boucle sur l'écran de télévision et l'odeur du pop corn cuit au micro-ondes et du beurre fondu sature toujours l'air. La pièce est silencieuse, le lieu intime et sûr.

Derek baisse les yeux sur Stiles, en train de baver sur son jean, et une irrépressible tendresse l'envahit. Il lui caresse le crâne, passant gentiment les doigts dans ses cheveux.

Stiles change de position, enfonçant davantage le visage dans ses cuisses. Il inspire profondément puis expire en un souffle : « Hmm… t'aime. »

Derek sourit humblement par-devers lui, des plis au coin des yeux. Il cajole le cuir chevelu de Stiles en un constant aller-retour du pouce et se laisse bercer par les battements de son cœur au repos.

XxX

Derek est au-dessus de Stiles avant même que la cloison n'ait le temps de s'écrouler sur lui. Le Lammasu venait de foncer à travers un mur de l'immeuble désaffecté dans lequel la meute l'avait coincé, abattant celui-ci. Stiles s'était trouvé juste à cet endroit, et au moment où le plafond s'affaissa, il aurait pu parier qu'il mourait recouvert de briques.

Sa tête qui frappe assez violemment le sol en linoleum aura peut-être besoin de points de suture. Quand il cligne des yeux, Derek se tient au-dessus de lui, les mains plantées de part et d'autre de ses épaules, et supporte sur son dos le poids de tout le pan de mur qui se serait effondré sur lui.

Il écarquille en grand les yeux. Derek semble soulagé.

Stiles s'exclame : « Je _t'aime_, mec ! La vache, est-ce que ça va ? Comment t'arrives à faire ça ? T'as les réflexes d'un putain de chat ! Est-ce qu'on va tous les deux se retrouver écrabouillés d'ici deux minutes ? Combien de temps tu peux tenir comme ça ?

— Je t'aime aussi », répond Derek.

Les sourcils de Stiles bondissent. Il a les yeux hagards, le visage moucheté de suie et de poussière, les cheveux en pétard. Derek réalise alors que Stiles avait parlé sans prendre garde à ce qu'il disait, laissant couler sans barrage son flot de pensées. La confusion et la stupéfaction dans ses yeux sont indéniables.

Derek avale une boule logée dans sa gorge. Il attend que la terre s'ouvre sous lui et l'engloutisse de honte.

« Tu m'aimes ? »

Derek songe que puisqu'il a déjà creusé sa tombe, autant s'y coucher. Il hoche la tête, les yeux baissés. C'est alors qu'il sent les mains de Stiles de chaque côté de son visage. Il croise son regard avec hésitation puis est comme cloué au sol par le radieux sourire qui rayonne sur la figure de Stiles. Son cœur s'emballe comme celui d'un lycéen.

Stiles se soulève pour combler l'espace entre eux, ses lèvres se refermant gentiment sur celles de Derek. Ils soupirent tous deux l'un contre l'autre et les muscles soumis à rude épreuve de Derek cessent de trembler sous le poids du mur qu'il soutient.

Quand Scott les déterre et que la meute les dévisage, ils sont tous deux bien trop occupés à se contempler pour se soucier de leurs sauveteurs.

Nul ne les interroge sur leurs doigts enlacés sur le chemin qui les conduit aux voitures.


End file.
